


Half-Assed

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's late at night at the Santos headquarters, Donna's a little punchy, the staff is a little amused, and Leo's talking a little too much.





	Half-Assed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Santos Campaign Headquarters   
11:30 p.m. 

“You’re doing it half-assed.” 

Josh and Donna sat huddled behind Josh’s lap top in the conference room at the campaign headquarters. It was late at night, and they were in a debate strategy session. Bram, Edie, Otto, Lou, Ronna, the Congressman, Annabeth, and Leo were all also sitting around the table. Everyone was either on a computer, had their nose in a newspaper, or were discussing random topics that were coming up. Josh was typing on his lap-top and Donna was leaning over his shoulder making random comments on what he was typing. 

“What?” 

“You’re doing it half-assed.” 

“Donna, in my life, I’ve never done anything half-assed.” 

“Well, that’s just not true.” Leo said without looking up from his newspaper from his position sitting next to the Congressman. 

“LEO!” Josh exclaimed. 

“For the past nine years, you’ve done the same thing half-assed.” Leo said. “It’s the same thing she’s done half-assed for nine years.” 

“LEO!” Donna said in the same voice Josh just used. 

“I’m not doing anything half-assed.” Josh defended. 

“So, then you admit that you don’t know what you’re doing.” Donna countered. 

“Of course I know what I’m doing. I have some experience with this, Donna.” He bit back. 

“Then why are you doing it half-assed?” 

Snickers came from around the table and Josh glared at his staff. 

“What?” Otto asked innocently. “She got you.” 

“I will fire you for getting involved in this.” Josh threatened. 

“Sorry, sir.” Otto said meekly turning back to his laptop. 

“What’s happening over there?” the Congressman whispered to Leo. 

“She’s making him better.” Leo replied. 

“She’s making him crazy.” Matt argued. 

“No.” Leo replied. “This is the way it works. She’s pushing him. Wait until you see what he comes up with, it’ll be brilliant.” 

“That’s pushing him?” Matt asked skeptically. “I’m surprised he hasn’t fired her yet.” 

“She’s impervious.” Leo smiled. 

“Shut up, Donna.” they heard Josh order. “You’re fired.” 

“I’m impervious to you, Joshua.” she said as Matt jaw dropped. 

“Well, that’s just not true.” Leo said again. 

“LEO!” Donna yelped. 

“Can I be impervious, too?” Otto piped up. 

“Get out.” Josh ordered him. Otto’s eyes widened, but Leo shook his head at him and he stayed in his seat. 

“He can’t say that, Josh.” Donna said. 

“Why not?” 

“He’ll sound like an idiot.” 

“He will not.” 

“Oh no? Read it.” 

Josh paused and re-read what was on the monitor. “Oh God, he can’t say that.” 

“This is what I’m saying.” 

He tapped his fingers along the keyboard and Donna continued to read along with him. 

“Ah, see, there’s the brilliance.” she smiled. Leo smiled as he saw her hand come up and rub his back a few times before casually falling away. 

“I told you I’ve done this before.” 

“Don’t forget to put -” 

“I know.” 

“Where is it?” 

“It’s in my head still.” 

“You forgot it.” 

“I did not.” 

“You did too, and I just reminded you.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Don’t forget the other thing.” 

“This is you not shutting up.” 

“You’re forgetting.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Then why isn’t it there?” 

“I’m not Toby!” 

“This I see.” 

“Donna!” he groaned breaking out his I’m-totally-frustrated-with-you-voice. “I’m about to choke you.” 

“Whatever lets you get your hands on her.” Leo quipped. 

“LEO!” Josh yelped. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Leo asked them innocently over his reading glasses. Leo smiled as he took in Josh and Donna’s incredulous expressions. 

“Yes!” Josh and Donna said together. 

“How `bout that?” Leo said. “Old age.” 

Josh and Donna turned back to the laptop and the rest of the room’s occupants hid their grins from Josh’s glare. He continued typing. 

“Yes.” Donna approved back to reading as he typed, then she scowled. “Tot he?” 

“It was supposed to be to the.” 

“It’s not.” 

“Like there’s no way it’s a typo?” he countered. 

“Where have I had this conversation before?” 

“See, I’m fixing it.” 

“Look at you, editing, I’m so proud.” 

“Okay.” he sighed sitting back. “I’m done.” Donna leaned over further and scrolled through. 

“You’re sure?” Leo asked. 

“Yes.” she confirmed. Josh leaned over and punched some keys again. 

“There’s two coming out.” he said to Donna. “One for each of them. Would you mind grabbing them off the printer?” 

“Sure.” He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Donna reentered the room and handed a copy to Matt and a copy to Leo. 

“Okay. This is brilliant.” Matt said reading. 

“See.” Leo said. “Couldn’t have done it without her, Josh.” 

“Tell me about it.” he sighed. He leaned forward and dropped his head into his arms on the table. 

“I’m getting coffee.” Donna announced heading out the door. 

“Hey, would you mind -” Josh called. 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Joshua.” she threatened as they could hear her moving through the darkened office. Josh smiled, stood up and followed her to coffee maker. 

“Can’t do anything without her.” Leo said again. 

“And this isn’t remotely half-assed.” Matt noted. 

“Nope.” 

“It’s good.” 

“She inspires him.” 

“I thought he was good before.” 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” 

THE END


End file.
